Chaos unbound
by Appollyon151
Summary: the story of a boy named jacob who becomes the second vessel to Atem


Chaos unleashed

Prolougue:

Atem gazed upon his massive army in the utmost exticy and anticipation. The battle was drawing nearer with every long breath he took. His muscles tensed at the sight of the opposing army, one man. Atem laughed loudly as did all of his army Atem rose his staff and four small ninjas appeared forming a swerving pattern running towards the lone man. The earth recoiled in fear as from the ground appeared a horrible beast that was at the very least 10feet tall. He had massive spikes coming from his shoulders, wrists, chest, and knees. It's skin was gray and the plates on its shoulders and spikes on it's body were a deep black. It slammed its massive fist into the ground demolishing the pathetic ninja and the surrounding land. Atem winced at the amazing power of this master of shadows. He signaled for his army to leave immediately and for his elite to come forth. The massive beast curled it's hand almost to a fist and formed a small ball of black energy in its grasps, then threw it into the air. To the horror of Atem and his small squad it grew rapidly until it was the size of a house. The man dressed only in a black hooded robe began to laugh in an awful and shrill tone as the black ball of death hurtled toward the ground. Atem raised his staff as did his elites all of which summoned their most powerful monsters. From this group came a spell-caster in purple clad, a large white dragon, and many others monsters. They all unleashed everything they had in a combined assault that could destroy a planet. The ball of darkness slackened in power a bit but still hit the earth with a horrendous explosion destroying all of the Pharaoh's friends monsters and his. The beast let out a roar as if happy and his master began to speak. " five minutes Pharaoh. in five minutes im going to destroy this entire planet". Atem gasped all of his feelings of exticy and anticipation had been obliterated, replaced only by sorrow. He had barely any power left. He turned to look at his great land and to his surprise saw his army running to the scene. "If only all of my army could combined their powers into one card i could..." The Egyptian Pharaoh broke a small smile as he brought forth one monster of every type. They were all weak and small but he had large plans for them. The Pharaoh yelled out to his army "ALL OF YOU POUR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE INTO THESE MONSTERS! DO IT NOW!" Obediently they all unleashed all of their Shadow magic into these beasts the result was pure and utter chaos. The mosters began to grow rapidly until they were each about the size of a man. They all had serious looks on there faces and were dressed in some kind of scarlet and black armor. They all launched a blast of chaos toward the beast who caught it with ease. Although almost immediately It wished it hadn't as if was completely devastated by this horrible force. The remainder of the blast slammed into the robed enemy who shouted out in the utmost rage, "DAMN YOU PHARAOH! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

End Dream

Jacob arose from his bed in a cold sweat at his horrifying dream. He walked outside his home to get the hot summer air. His mother came around the corner and handed Him a bunch of small golden pieces that looked like they were some kind of puzzle. His mother had been doing gardening and had discovered this. "See if you can do this one" said his mother knowing that even though he was good at puzzles she knew this one was too complicated for him. Jacob smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and began to walk away saying "Bye mom ill see you when i'm the knew leader of the duel dojo he he" His mother laughed along with him as he walked to main hall in there small city. Though it was a small city it was always busy this time of year because this was the time when the duel dojo would open its doors to any who dared to face the worlds greatest duelists. The current leader was the son of the famous Seto Kaiba, and it had always been Jacob's greatest dream to beat him and take over the dojo. So far he hadn't even been able to get the four keys necessary to open the doors. These keys were held by the four challenge duelist whom were located across the continent and held by four powerful duelists. each possesed only 5 keys for a total of 20 keys and 5 possible duelist who could enter the duel dojo per year. This year was different though he just knew that this was his year. As he arrived at the main hall and the work-place of the towns mayor, Jacob's father, he knocked on the door and two men opened it smiling at him and gesturing that it was okay for him to enter the mayors chambers. Jacob entered the large room and walked up and hugged his father. His father spoke in a deep voice "So toady's the day you leave huh?...What do you have there is that another puzzle? We'll have to work it together." The pair worked for nearly two hours on the puzzle which turned out to be a hollow pyramid which seemed to be missing a piece. "Aw man! This was gunna look so cool but now we don't have the last piece!" said Jacob angrily "Well don't worry boy there'll be other puzzles this is a happy day this is your year, remember?" "I suppose so," said Jacob "but im still gunna go look for the last piece before i leave for Kiana." He ran out of the room telling his father goodbye and arrived shortly at his house and walked to his mothers small and blooming garden. He dug for nearly half an hour until he found the last piece. He bolted in joy as he slammed the last piece into the slot. Suddenly the earth stopped moving and time stopped. The puzzle erupted with light and from it came a spirit with spiky red and blond hair he was was dressed in royal robes and spoke to the boy "Yugi? No you aren't Yugi who are you?" The boy spoke in a terrified voice "I'm...I...I'm Jacob...Jacob Avery...I...I know who you are...Your Atem...I dreamt about you last night..." "Don't be afraid boy hahaha I'm not going to harm you. Were gunna be a team. There's obviously a reason why you found the puzzle it must be destiny." "But...your a great Pharaoh and a better duelist and im not any of that." "But together we can make you amazing. Remember whenever you need me i'll be there." The Pharaoh retreated to the puzzle and life began to move again. Jacob blinked in a mix of fear and great excitement. He ran to the path out of his home city and towards Kiana City. A boy was running behind him and caught up to him. It was the best duelist (aside from the dojo 5) in his city. He was his rival although he had never actually beaten him. "Well well well what do we have here a pathetic duelist on his way to Kiana." said Robby haughtily. "I'm...not pathetic Robby" said Jacob tentatively. "Than prove it! Lets duel!" "Game on!" said a new Jacob, a proud and strong Jacob. Ok actually it was Atem, but it was still Jacobs body and that's all that matters. The pair activated there duel disks and drew five cards preparing for a duel.

(Jacob 8000/Robby 8000)

**sorry it's so short its only the prolougue the next one will be longer please review because i need to know what to improve on**


End file.
